


Asmo's Sick Day

by disastertm



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Established Relationship, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, asmo getting all the love and affection he deserves, featuring a guest appearance from the self-esteem issues asmo pretends he doesn't have, heavily hc-based, honestly this is just super soft and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastertm/pseuds/disastertm
Summary: Even Asmodeus, the most beautiful among demons, can't be perfect all the time. Luckily, he has a boyfriend who always thinks the world of him.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 239





	Asmo's Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by a throwaway line from asmodeus, where he casually explains that he's taking a huge amount of make-up and haircare products with him to the retreat because everyone /expects/ him to always look his best. my gremlin brain took that info, drummed up a ton of hc's, and this absolute mess is the product of that.
> 
> comments and kudos are massively appreciated! please let me know if you enjoy it.

"Guys," says Levi gravely, "I think there's something wrong with Asmo."

Funnily enough, Yuki's been thinking the same thing. He hasn't seen Asmodeus at all in over a day, which is strange considering they live under the same roof - and even stranger, given Asmo's tendency to invite himself unannounced into Yuki's room most nights. 

Satan, whose attention has been occupied up until now by the task of swatting Beel's hand away from his breakfast, arches a brow. "Oh? Do tell, Levi."

A rather put-out Beelzebub looks like he's debating gnawing on the tablecloth, so Yuki donates a slice of toast his way.

"Listen to this," says Levi, thrusting his phone screen at the room at large. "He didn't post a _single_ selfie last night." Indeed, the screen displays Asmo's uncharacteristically empty Devilgram page. "Something's gotta be up."

There is a pause, during which the various inhabitants of the dining room exchange glances. Following the silence is the unanimous sense that this may be more serious than originally suspected.

Lucifer, who up until now has been engrossed in a book on dog-training (because Cerberus is getting 'uppity', he claims), spears Yuki with a single intent look. "Yuki," he begins. "As Asmodeus' boyfriend, you have foolishly taken upon yourself the duty of dealing with his tantrums. Go drag him out of his room. I can hear him pacing around up there."

And that, apparently, is that.

Yuki was planning to go check on Asmo anyway, and is therefore demonstrably a lot more willing than usual to obey Lucifer's orders. He hears the brothers descend into their usual chaotic bickering as he leaves the dining room and begins his ascent to Asmo's abode. Oddly enough, when he arrives, he finds the door locked. There are definite signs of life, though; he can hear Asmodeus moving around inside, and he can see a thin slant of light spilling from the gap between door and ground.

Yuki knocks on the door. "Asmo? Are you in?"

Silence from within, and then: "Hi, babe. I'm actually really busy right now, so can you come back later?"

Asmodeus sounds notably different from usual. Specifically, the scratchy, raspy quality of his voice. If Yuki's not mistaken, he's dragging his tone a little too, as if tired. The usual mischief and flirtation is there, but dulled. Worry tightens Yuki's chest. What could make a demon sound that way?

"Asmo, really, I'm worried about you. You haven't been out of your room in a while. Can I come in?" he presses, as gently as possible.

"No!" The refusal is sudden and disheartening. "You can't see me right now!"

"But... why not?"

"B-because!" Asmo's voice sounds thick where it's usually melodious, still honey-sweet but _congested_. Suspicion takes root, and is quickly confirmed by the sound of a sudden fit of sneezes from behind the door. They're hastily muffled, like Asmo's buried his face against something. "C-could you bring me some tissues, please? Just slide them under the door. No reason, don't ask why," he says, unconvincingly.

Right.

Yuki _does_ fetch a few packets of tissues from his room, but refuses to attempt to squash them under the door. "You can have the tissues if you let me in, Asmo. They're not going to fit under the door," he wheedles.

A few seconds tick by, during which Yuki imagines Asmo is frowning contemplatively.

"You can't look at me though, okay?" Asmo warns. Finally, the door is pulled open a crack.

Seizing his opportunity, Yuki manages to shoulder his way into the room, tissue packets clutched tightly to his chest. The instant he's inside, his ears are assailed by an ear-splitting _shriek_ and he glances wildly about to find Asmo frantically dashing to his make-up station.

"You weren't supposed to come _in!"_ Asmodeus complains, frenziedly dabbing at his face with a foundation sponge. The demon is clad in a pair of pyjamas Yuki's never seen him wear before - a thick, soft cotton ensemble with cartoon demons on the bottoms, a stark difference from his usual array of sheer outfits. He's layered a hoodie over the top (pilfered from Yuki's room at some unspecified time, no doubt), and has covered his hair with the hood. Yuki gently catches his arm as, overwrought, he begins attempting to apply eyeliner.

"Hey," says Yuki softly, "are you okay?"

"No!" Asmo wails, clutching the hoodie so it covers most of his face. All the hectic movement seems to have overworked him; his breath rasps in his chest, catches, and provokes a sudden coughing fit. Asmo leans forward as he hacks, whining pitiably in between coughs.

Yuki carefully rubs his back. "Asmo, you're sick."

Huffing indignantly, the demon gathers himself enough to protest, "Am not! I - I am _not_ sick!"

But he doesn't seem to have the will to stop Yuki from guiding him back to bed. He's clearly spent a lot of time there recently; the covers are rumpled and his laptop's open at the foot of the mattress, paused on an episode of a drama. He grumbles and coughs as he's tucked back into the covers, and is quick to yank the blanket up to hide his face.

Settled on the side of the bed, Yuki says, "Will you please stop hiding your face? It's only me."

Asmodeus peeks from beneath his shelter, offering a brief glimpse of red-rimmed eyes and tired shadows. "I don't want you to see."

"What could possibly be so bad?" Yuki reasons and, feeling quite guilty, pulls at the covers. Asmo's so weakened that he loses his grip easily, the blankets sliding away from his face.

He looks ... like _any_ sick person would. Pale, pasty skin. Dry, cracked lips. What Yuki can see of his hair beneath the hood is unstyled and falling in messy waves. He is still so unearthly-beautiful that he could probably turn his current appearance into a fashion statement.

Yet, Asmodeus wails the instant he's seen.

"No, no, no! Stop looking at me!" he keens, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. "I'm hideous! I absolutely didn't want you to see me this way! Especially you!"

Baffled, Yuki lets the demon cover his face again. "But, you're beautiful. You're just _unwell._ Nobody looks perfect when they're not feeling their best."

But Asmodeus sobs anxiously, hands fisted in the sheets. "I'm disgusting! Nobody can see me this way! I-if I didn't love you so very much, I'd have to rip your eyes out!"

"Asmodeus..." The demon is shaking and sobbing, and clearly about to descend into a highly distressed state. Heart clenching, Yuki gathers Asmo in his arms and hugs him close. Despite his earlier complaints, the demon comes willingly: clinging to Yuki with a tight, needy grip. "Shhhhhhh. You don't have to show me your face again if you don't want. I'll stay here with my eyes closed, if that helps. But nobody could expect you to be perfect when you aren't feeling well, you know?"

"I must _always_ be perfect," Asmo sniffles. "Always. Everyone expects me to look my best. No-one will love me if I'm not. Y-you're going to fall out of love with me any second now!"

"I could never do that," Yuki reassures, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down Asmo's back. He feels the demon settle, very slightly. "Are you under the impression I only love you because you have nice hair and perfect skin?"

"And because I have a cute butt," Asmo mumbles, face hidden against Yuki's shoulder.

It's hard not to chuckle fondly at that. "You _do_ have a cute butt, but that's only part of what I like. I love you 'cause you're you."

There is a sniffle, and a contemplative pause. Asmo seems to be mulling that over. "...Go on," he prompts, clearly interested in more compliments.

Yuki can't blame him for craving some validation right now. Luckily, he has bucket-loads of it to give. "I love your sense of humour," he begins. "I love how sex-positive you are, and how open-minded you are. I love how you can see the attractiveness in everyone, and how you know how to bring out the charm in others. I love how attentive you are. I love how generous you are, how you share your clothes and make-up, and how you love doing little things like painting everyone's nails and bonding with them. I love that you don't give a fuck about conventions and you accept people as they are. I love these super-cute pyjamas you're rocking. I love you, Asmo."

Asmo's answer is wordless, coming instead in the form of a broken breath and a delighted, bawling exclamation. With a sudden burst of energy, he tackles Yuki onto his back, tumbling atop him and nuzzling affectionately against his cheek. Leftover tears track from Asmo's skin to Yuki's. "I love you," the demon sighs adoringly, once he finds his words. "I love you so much!"

"Enough to trust me to see your face?" Yuki checks, fully prepared to accept it if the answer is 'no'.

But Asmodeus surprises him by drawing back, loosening his hood so it falls from his head. He hides a cough against the crook of his elbow and, raspily, says, "Just don't look too much."

Yuki rubs his back while he coughs, and kisses his too-warm forehead. "There you are. I've missed seeing your face. You're beautiful."

Asmo's pale cheeks take on a weak flush. "Don't say things like that. You'll make me want to have my way with you."

"Maybe I'm down to play doctors with you," Yuki teases, and earns himself an admonishing smack on the shoulder.

"Not while I'm like this, you won't!" Asmo croaks, distressed. "When I'm back up to full sexiness, we'll go costume-shopping so I can -"

But whatever else he might've said is lost to another coughing fit. Yuki rubs his demon's back, feeling helpless.

"Aw, that sounds painful," he sympathises. "How can I help you feel better? Is there a demon flu medicine?"

Asmo's brow furrows. "I... I'm not sure what will help me. I suppose the others might keep a stock of medicine in the cabinet."

"You don't know for sure?"

Head lowered, Asmo peers up from beneath his lashes. "I usually hide here in my room when I'm unwell, so no-one can see. There's never time to get any medicine, and I'm always afraid to sneak out in the night for some in case I run into Beel in the kitchen."

Yuki's heart clenches. "So, you just ... stay here, alone, feeling awful?" Asmodeus is so insistent upon only ever being seen as perfect that he'd rather suffer alone when he's at his lowest? Yuki wishes he could understand. He thinks back to what the demon sobbed earlier: _that nobody would love him if he didn't look his best._

A while ago, at the retreat in Lord Diavolo's castle, didn't Simeon say something similiar? Asmodeus, once the jewel of the heavens and the most beloved of angels, is still set upon upholding his reputation even though he's fallen from grace.

Perhaps, as his angel wings tattered, his reputation was the one thing he clung to.

"Asmo..." Yuki whispers, drawing his fallen, exquisite demon close.

Asmodeus, unaware of the direction Yuki's thoughts have veered in, seems content to be on the receiving end of sympathy. "Yes, it is rather tragic of me to hide myself away like this, isn't it?" he says agreeably.

"I'll stay with you this time. You don't have to do it alone anymore," says Yuki. "Just stay here for a sec and I'll go find medicine, okay?"

Asmo thinks it over. His desire for company and sympathy seems to win out, because he nods. "But you mustn't look at me too much, and you must promise not to fall out of love, and if you run into anyone, you can't tell them I have the demon flu," he says sternly.

"I promise."

\---

Half an hour later finds Yuki returning to Asmo's room, struggling to carry a tray loaded with items. He may have gone slightly overboard. There's flu medicine and painkillers he'd located in a hidden box under the sink, warm soup (bribed from Beel via one of Mammon's stash of cakes - in turn bribed from Mammon with cash), hot tea sweetened with honey, DVDs borrowed from Levi (with promises to return them in pristine condition) and a cool compress for the forehead.

Asmo sits up in bed, lowering his hood once he realises it's only Yuki, and squints at the tray. "You brought all this for me?" he asks in a watery tone. His lip trembles. Yuki can't decide if he's being dramatic, or is really sincerely overcome since he's never been looked after while sick before.

With the tray set carefully on the bedside table, Yuki shuffles into bed at Asmo's side and smiles when the demon immediately nuzzles into him. Asmodeus, strangely quiet and wearing a constant half-smile, seems happy to be given medicine and even to be spoon-fed soup. He sips peacefully at his tea, and lets Yuki cool his forehead with the compress. Then he snuggles in close to watch movies - albeit seeming slightly put-out by the lack of sex scenes.

"How're you feeling?" Yuki whispers several movies later, after they're done ranking the various characters by hotness.

"Mmmmm, better," says Asmo sleepily. "I'm glad you stayed with me."

He drifts off just like that, holding onto Yuki's hand. 

\---

When morning comes, Asmo's temperature has decreased nearer to normal and there's a spot of warmth to his pale cheeks. He clears his throat, takes his medicine, and seems unwilling to move away from Yuki.

"I think that's the first time we've slept in the same bed without having sex," the demon notes, would-be casually. His gaze flicks over Yuki's expression. "I hope you don't feel too deprived."

Reading between the lines, Yuki shakes his head. "We don't have to have sex all the time for me to love you, Asmo. I actually... kinda really liked getting to see a new side of you." This Asmo, snuggled up in his cute pyjamas and tearing up over something as simple as a tray of soup and medicine - he's precious.

"You really mean that, don't you." There's a raspy purr building in Asmo's throat, a sure indicator of happiness.

"You're perfect to me no matter what."

Asmo sniffles. "Shush, you sappy human. You're going to make me cry again!"

"Sorry, sorry." Yuki goes in for a contrite kiss, only to be stopped by the palm of Asmo's hand.

"Oh, no! What if you can catch demon flu?" the demon squeaks, as if the notion's only just occurred to him. His expression falls. "That means... I shouldn't kiss you. Just in case."

Put out, Yuki pouts. "I mean... I'm human. I probably can't catch a demonic sickness, right? It shouldn't affect me."

Asmo peers up from beneath his lashes, dubious but clearly interested in a kiss. "That's true... Our physiologies are different, after all."

"And I spent all night in bed with you, already. What harm could a kiss do?"

Apparently it's a convincing enough argument. Asmo, cupping Yuki's cheeks with his hands, pulls him close for a sweet kiss. He tastes sharp and lemon-y, like the medicine. It may not be as skillful as other kisses they've shared, but it's meaningful and it leaves him with a warm feeling in his chest.

Drawing away, Asmo claps his hands. "Now, we must do face masks. I refuse to let my skincare routine suffer just because I am."

\---

_The next day..._

> **The House of Lamentation (8)**
> 
> **[Lucifer] > Who wants to tell me why Yuki is currently speaking in tongues?**
> 
> **[Asmodeus] > turns out humans aren't immune to demon flu and it actually has some very strange effects on them! :o**
> 
> **[Lucifer] > _ASMODEUS_**


End file.
